October 12
1900s-1960s *1907 - Chicago Cubs pitcher Three Finger Brown shuts down the Detroit Tigers, 2–0, to win the World Series. Chicago steal four bases for a total of 18 in the five-game Series, winning four, and the other ending in a tie. *1918 - Outfielder Alex Burr is killed in France, becoming the third major leaguer to die of World War I. Eddie Grant and Bun Troy are the others. World War II casualties will be Elmer Gedeon and Harry O'Neill. Bob Neighbors will be listed as missing in action in Korean War to complete the casualty list. *1920 - Hall of Famer Stan Coveleski of the Cleveland Indians wins his third game of the World Series, a 3–0 shutout of the Brooklyn Robins. The victory gives the Indians the World Championship, five games to two. *1929 - Trailing the Chicago Cubs 8–0 in Game Four of the World Series, the Philadelphia Athletics scored 10 runs in the seventh inning to win 10–8. *1948 - The New York Yankees name Casey Stengel their manager, replacing Bucky Harris. Stengel, who receives a two-year contract, will lead the Yankees to five consecutive World Championships beginning in 1949. *1963 - Major League Baseball stage the only Hispanic American All-Star Game in history. The roster of Latino stars includes future Hall of Famers Luis Aparicio, Orlando Cepeda, Roberto Clemente, and Juan Marichal, and other standouts like Felipe Alou and Tony Oliva. A pinch-hit single delivered by Manny Mota helps the National League stars to a 5–2 victory over the American League at Polo Grounds.. *1967 - Future Hall of Famer Bob Gibson hits a home run and strikes out 10 batters in leading the St. Louis Cardinals to the World Championship over the Boston Red Sox. Gibson allows only three hits as the Cardinals win Game Seven, 7–2. *1969 - In Game Two of the World Series, New York Mets Jerry Koosman and Ron Taylor combine on a two-hitter against the Baltimore Orioles. A ninth-inning single by Al Weis off Dave McNally gives the Mets a 2–1 win to even the Series. 1970s *1972 - The Oakland Athletics takes the American League pennant with a 2–1 win in Game Five of the ALCS over the Baltimore Orioles. The A's Reggie Jackson steals home, but pulls a hamstring in the process, sidelining him for the World Series. *1974 - Oakland slugger Reggie Jackson connects a home run off Andy Messersmith, and pitcher Ken Holtzman scores the second run in the fifth inning on a suicide squeeze. Oakland win the World Series opener 3–2 as the Dodgers strand 12 baserunners. *1975 - Down 2–1 in the ninth inning, Cincinnati rally to beat the Boston Red Sox in Game Two of the World Series, 3–2. *1976 - The Cincinnati Reds score seven times in the final three innings to secure a 7–6 win and complete a sweep of the Phillies in the National League Championship Series. *1977 - The Dodgers beat the Yankees 6–1 to even the World Series after two games. Catfish Hunter, who had not pitched in over a month, started the game for the Yankees. Home runs by Ron Cey, Steve Yeager and Reggie Smith knocked out Hunter in the third inning. *1979 - Kiko García drives in four runs to lead the Orioles to an 8–4 triumph over Pittsburgh in Game Three of the World Series. 1980s *1980 - The Philadelphia Phillies defeat the Houston Astros, 8–7, to capture the NLCS. In the 10th inning, Garry Maddox drives in Del Unser to end a dramatic playoff series that featured four extra-inning games. *1982 - Paul Molitor of the Milwaukee Brewers sets a World Series record by collecting five hits against the St. Louis Cardinals as Brewers starter Mike Caldwell posts a 10-0 shutout in Game One. *1984 - San Diego Padres pitchers tie a World Series record by issuing 11 base on balls in a 5–2 loss to the Detroit Tigers in Game Three. Detroit takes a 2-1 Series lead. *1985 - In Game Four of the ALCS, Al Oliver pinch-hit a two-run double in the ninth inning to give the Blue Jays a 3–1 win over Kansas City and a 3-1 lead in the Series. Until this year's best-of-seven format was adopted, the three victories would have sent the Blue Jays to the World Series, but Kansas City will take advantage of the format change. *1986 - The Boston Red Sox stave off elimination with a dramatic victory against the California Angels in Game Five of the ALCS. Dave Henderson's two-outs ninth-inning home run against Donnie Moore ties the game, setting the stage for the Red Sox’ 7–6 win in 11 innings. The Red Sox will come back to win the Series in seven games. *1987 - The Minnesota Twins beats Detroit 9–5 in Game Five of the ALCS to wrap up its first American League title since 1965. Twins third baseman Gary Gaetti is named MVP. *1988 - Orel Hershiser of the Los Angeles Dodgers blanks the New York Mets on five hits to win the National League Championship Series. Hershiser, who is named playoff MVP, vaults the Dodgers into the World Series. 1990s *1990 - Danny Jackson, Norm Charlton and Randy Myers combine on a one-hitter as Cincinnati beat the Pirates, 2–1, to win the NLCS in six games. *1991 - The Blue Jays chase Minnesota Twins starter Kevin Tapani for the second time in the ALCS, but Minnesota's bullpen and bats lead to six unanswered runs in Game Five as the Twins win their American League third pennant. *1993 - The Toronto Blue Jays, behind the strong pitching of Dave Stewart, beat the Chicago White Sox, 6–3, to win the ALCS in six games. *1997: **Florida Marlins rookie Liván Hernández matches Mike Mussina's one-day old League Championship Series pitching record, with 15 strikeouts in a three-hit, 2–1 win in Game Five of the NLCS. Hernández, who would not have started if not for an injury to Alex Fernández, wins his second game of the Series and will earn MVP honors. **The Cleveland Indians again score the winning run in their last at bat, coming back from a 4–2 deficit to defeat the Orioles, 8–7, for their third straight victory in the ALCS. Sandy Alomar, Jr. drives home the winning run with a single after hitting a two-run home run earlier in the contest. He also scores from second base]] on a wild pitch in the fifth inning. Brady Anderson, Harold Baines and Rafael Palmeiro hit home runs off Jaret Wright in the fifth while Manny Ramírez homer for the Tribe. José Mesa blows his second save in two days, but receives credit for the win. *1998 - The Atlanta Braves do it again, this time scoring five runs in the eighth inning to defeat San Diego, 7–6. Michael Tucker hits a 3–run home run in the inning, and drives home five runs altogether. *1999 - Atlanta defeat the Mets, 4–2, in the opening game of the NLCS. Greg Maddux gets the win for Atlanta, as catcher Eddie Pérez hits a home run. 2000s *2000 - The New York Mets defeat the St. Louis, 6–5, to take a 2-games-to-none lead in the NLCS. Jay Payton drives home the winning run for New York, who wins in its last at bat for the third time this postseason. Mike Piazza hit a home run for the Mets. *2001: **Atlanta defeats the Houston Astros, 6–2, to sweep their National League Division Series and move into the NLCS for the ninth time in 10 seasons. Paul Bako, Julio Franco and Chipper Jones hit home runs to back the solid pitching of starter John Burkett. The game is the Astros 14th loss in their last 16 postseason games. **The Arizona Diamondbacks takes a 2-games-to-1 lead in its Divisional Series with St. Louis with a 5–3 victory. Craig Counsell's three-run home run in the seventh inning is the deciding blow. Starter Miguel Batista gets the victory for the Diamondbacks. **Minnesota Twins manager Tom Kelly announces his retirement after 15 years at the Twins' helm. *2002: **The St. Louis Cardinals hit three home runs in a 5–4 victory over the San Francisco Giants, who lead their NLCS by two games to 1. Jim Edmonds, Eli Marrero and Mike Matheny clout round–trippers for the Cards while Barry Bonds adds one for San Francisco. Chuck Finley gets the win for St. Louis. **The Anaheim Angels take a commanding 3–games–to–1 lead over the Twins in the ALCS with a 7–1 victory. Rookie John Lackey throws seven 3–hit shutout innings for Anaheim to get the win. Brad Fullmer and Bengie Molina each drive in a pair of runs for the Angels. *2003 - Josh Beckett threw his first complete game in 51 career starts, allowing two hits and striking out 11, as Florida shut out the Cubs 4–0 in Game 5 of the National League Championship Series. Beckett tied an NLCS record for fewest hits allowed in a complete game. *2005: **Mark Buehrle pitched a five-hitter and Joe Crede's second double of the game scored the winning run in the bottom of the ninth inning to give the Chicago White Sox a 2–1 win over the Los Angeles Angels in Game Two of the ALCS. **Reggie Sanders of the St. Louis Cardinals hit a two-run home run to help St. Louis beat the Houston Astros, 5–3, in Game One of the National League Championship Series. Chris Carpenter was the winning pitcher and Andy Pettitte the loser. Births *1854 - Charlie Morton, player and manager (d. 1921) *1856 - Pop Smith, infielder (d. 1927) *1869 - Malachi Kittridge, catcher (d. 1928) *1880 - Pete Hill, Hall of Fame player and manager (d. 1951) *1905 - Rick Ferrell, Hall of Fame catcher (d. 1995) *1906 - Joe Cronin, Hall of Fame infielder and manager (d. 1984) *1907 - Al Smith, All-Star pitcher (d. 1977) *1935 - Tony Kubek, All-Star infielder *1940 - Glenn Beckert, All-Star infielder *1954 - Garth Iorg, infielder *1962 - Sid Fernandez, All-Star pitcher *1963 - Luis Polonia, outfielder *1969 - José Valentín, infielder *1970 - Tanyon Sturtze, pitcher Deaths *1918 - Alex Burr, outfielder (b. 1893) *1954 - Walter Holke, infielder (b. 1892) *1965 - Curt Davis, All-Star pitcher (b. 1903) *1986 - Norm Cash, All-Star infielder (b. 1934) *1989 - Joe Foy, infielder (b. 1943)